Adept
Adepts are some of an Immortal's most loyal and skilled followers. Adepts gain experience, followers, gifts, and other items by going on missions for Immortals and Immortals can collect relics to help advance Adepts to increase their overall power. The information below here is outdated. There are no more professions for adepts, there is no Hall of Greatness anymore. __toc__ Recruitment An Immortal can recruit Adepts by visiting the Hall of Greatness. Once there, the Immortal can find the possible recruits standing in worship around their statue. The Immortal has simply to approach the candidate and then interact with them to recruit them as an Adept to the Immortal's order. A group of new adepts will arrive in the hall every day. Professions Adepts come with one of several professions that provide them with bonuses for completion of missions. Each of the different profession types is listed below with a brief description of what the profession does: * Engineer – a technical genius * Templar – a guardian for the order * Sorcerer – a preserver of old rituals, ancient runes and traditions * Mystic – a master in all things “magic” * Preacher – an evangelist for your order * Healer – a capable physician * Envoy – a diplomatic representative * Agent – a paranormal investigator Skills Adepts can come with several different types of skills that can add bonuses to mission rewards or even reduce the overall difficulty of a mission. Adepts come with varying levels of skills from 1 to 5 when they are recruited. At this time there does not appear to be any way to increase of change these skills. The skill list is as follows: * Agility - Reduces the mission duration * Charisma - Grants a bonus to followers earned per mission. * Constitution - Reduces mission Difficulty * Intelligence - Increases the amount of Resources for Enlightenment earned per mission * Perception - Increases the amount of Gifts earned per mission * Wisdom - Increases the amount of Experience per mission Quality Adepts come in several qualities that increase their overall success in missions. They can be recruited at different qualities or can be later developed to better qualities. The different levels of qualities are shown below: * White (Able) * Green (Talented) * Blue (Skillful) * Purple (Gifted) Development Adepts gain experience and grow stronger by going on missions. The higher level the Adept, the more efficient the become and the easier it is for them to complete a mission. The maximum level for Adepts starts at 5 and is further increased by 5 for every rank of the Order. Adepts can also grow in quality through a process called Enlightenment. The type of enlightenment resources needed to develop the Adept varies by profession, and there are three other types of resources that only the Immortal can gather that are required as well. The tables below lists the details: The following table shows the resources that only the Immortal can gather from completing adventures that are required for the upgrades: Exchange If an Adept no longer has any use to an Immortal, they can be made into Missionaries to help an Immortal convert more Followers to their Order. This effectively sells the Adept for a number of Followers, and this is generally done every day with the new adepts that become available. Once sold, the Adept can not be recovered. Some of the items used in upgrading the Adept will also be recovered, but the items that will be recovered will depend on the type of Adept. The amount of followers gained varies based on quality as shown below: * White - 3 Followers * Green - 5 Followers * Blue - 320 Followers * Purple - 580 Followers Category:Orders of Aelion Category:Navigation/Orders of Aelion Category:Adepts